leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Urgot/Trivia
General * Urgot used to be the only champion in the game classified as a Marksman/Tank. However, his champion classification has since been changed to Juggernaut. ** During the time that was revealed on PBE, he was classified as a Marksman/Tank. However, Gnar was released as a Fighter/Marksman, a champion classification he shared with . * Urgot resembles a number of quadrupeds from various other games. ** (leader of the ) from the video game series. ** the Lord of Sin from . ** "The Spineless Ones" from the X-Men, the best-known of them being . They are a fat alien race of rotten appearance who can not move on their own without advanced technology. ** from . * According to Babaganoosh, Urgot was unavailable for the Ionia versus Noxus Grudge Match due to being damaged and needing considerable time to be repaired. He received a major strength buff in the following patch release. * His dance is a reference to the Can-Can. ** He shares this dance with and . ** Urgot's old dance was a reference to Kirby's Victory Dance. A side by side comparison can be seen here * Urgot is one of Fifteen champions to not have a single Ability Power ratio on any ability, the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , and ). * During his second champion spotlight for his rework, Phreak jokingly said that Urgot will be the next Star Guardian, a reference to a long-standing joke in the community. Development * Urgot was designed by both Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien and Siyang 'Issfire'. * Urgot was the first champion revealed in The Journal of Justice before being officially announced, not counting the token mention of . * His name possibly comes from Latin "I push, press". * Urgot was the first released champion, before , , and recently , after lore-retconning made her a normal girl that was gradually mechanised. Quotes *Professor Stanwick Pididly's quote at the end of Urgot's old background info is a reference to the " ". * Urgot's old taunt "Fear? No... I am the mindkiller." is a reference to in which the Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear begins with "I must not fear; fear is the mindkiller ..." * Urgot's old joke "You can't beat me, so join me. I need a good pair of legs." is a pun on the popular saying "If you can't beat them, join them" with Urgot referring to the literal merging of flesh and bone. * Urgot's quote when executing another Zaunite "We will make Zaun great again." is a reference to Donald Trump's election slogan "Make America great again". * His quote when executing Azir might be a reference to the snake on the plane meme. * His quote when executing Braum references Braum's quote "Stand behind Braum!". * His quote when executing Ezreal references Ezreal's quote "You belong in a museum.". * His quote when executing Lulu references Lulu's quote " " Skins ; * In his old classic splash art, Urgot had tubes coming out of his body that lead to his skull. They were not visible on his in-game model, though. ; * Used to be a reference to from the ''" " franchise. * He resembles the from . ; * This skin refers the eponymous trope. * After his visual rework, this skin references monsters. ** His splash art references a somewhat common occurrence in Kaiju films where the monster emerges from the sea depths, near a floating boat or ship. *** This splash may be specifically referencing the movie , and the scene in which surfaces in front of a fishing boat, only to get locked in combat with shortly after. ** Crabgot's appearance also references Pacific Rim as his body seems to be embedded with energy (shining through his eyes, within the claws, and other small gaps), something that is prominent with Pacific Rim's Kaiju monsters compared to monsters in other Kaiju films. *** He shares some similarities with the Kaiju known has from Pacific Rim. ; * This may or may not be a reference to Beyond Good and Evil's Alpha Soldiers, as Battlecast Urgot and them are very similar. * May be a refference to Warhammer 40,000 Helbrutes/Dreadnaughts . ** The Pearl chroma of the skin specificially is very similar to the color scheme of the Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines legion. * In the Art Spotlight, around 2:50, a tab saying Urgot Mech can be seen in the top left. This was likely the development name for Battlecast Urgot. * He shares this theme with , , , , , and . ** can be seen in the background. Relations * In Urgot's old lore: ** Before his death, was Urgot's field commander. ** After years on the battlefield, Urgot was delegated the position of High Executioner of Noxus. ** Before Urgot could execute the captured , the Dauntless Vanguard and their leader interfered at the final moment. Urgot was cut in two by Garen before the Demacian prince could be executed. ** Professor Stanwick Pididly, using research notes stolen from , reconstructed Urgot into a cyborg body of his own design. The experiment was a success largely due to Urgot's sheer thirst for vengeance. * In Urgot's new lore: ** Urgot used to be a headsman, someone responsible for keeping the various Noxian warbands at bay through fear of execution. ** Unlike his who always craves attention through spectacles, Urgot took his job of purging the weak from Noxus very seriously. ** Both Urgot and believe weakness should be purged from Noxus. However while Darius believes the strong are right to rule, Urgot believes in , where only the strong can truly survive. ** Before his ascension into the role of High Commander of Noxus, saw Urgot as a threat to his plans and tricked him on a fool's errand into Zaun, in an effort to get rid of him. *** Swain's plan backfired, however, as the defeated, enthralled, & humiliated Urgot realized humans, including himself, are weak. Thus Urgot adopted, by coincidence, a philosophy similar to 's, & subsequently mechanized himself to purge his perceived physical weaknesses. *** When taunting , Urgot implies that Swain was involved her father's disappearance. Category:Champion trivia Category:Urgot